Tears
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Satu hal…" Hermione menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau menganggap aku kekasihmu, kau seharusnya tahu aku selalu berada di sampingmu bagaimana pun keadaanmu." "Aku bisa membedakan, mana itu air mata, dan mana itu air hujan… Draco." For: Ladyusa. RnR? ;)


**TEARS**

"Satu hal…" Hermione menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau menganggap aku kekasihmu, kau seharusnya tahu _aku selalu berada di sampingmu bagaimana pun keadaanmu_." "Aku bisa membedakan, mana itu air mata, dan mana itu air hujan… Draco."

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**T**ears by _qunnyv19  
**created: 20.06.2013  
**_**published: 20.06.2013 **

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T  
****T**ime: **S**ixth **Y**ears **a**t **H**ogwarts  
**G**enre: **R**omance & **H**urt/**C**omfort

**WARNING: Typo(s), AR, Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For: Ladyusa ;) __hope u like it._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Sebagai pemuda yang belum menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, Draco Malfoy berpikir bahwa suatu kehormatan karena dia ditunjuk sebagai Pelahap Maut termuda yang menjadi kepercayaan Dark Lord.

Tapi yang diharapkannya bukan seperti keadaan yang sekarang. Menjadi terdesak dan tersiksa karena menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus membunuh Albus Dumbledore—_harus_. Tidak ada penolakan—atau keluarganya yang menjadi korban.

Draco Malfoy menatap makanan yang di hadapannya dengan tidak nafsu. Tidak, semenjak tahun keenamnya dia bersekolah di Hogwarts, dia sudah tidak mempunyai gairah untuk hidup lagi. Draco melirik dengan jengkel ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Gregory Goyle dan Vincent Crabbe yang rakus memakan makanan yang berada di meja Slytherin—seolah tidak pernah makan selama satu minggu.

"Malfoy, lebih baik kauhabiskan makananmu sebelum kusantap yang berada di hadapanmu itu," ujar Crabbe sambil sekali-kali melirik ke arah makanan Draco yang daritadi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Habiskan saja," sahut Draco acuh tak acuh. Crabbe tidak membuang kesempatan begitu saja. Diberi tawaran, dia segera menghabiskan makanan Draco tak lebih dari lima menit.

Suasana Aula Besar kini ramai. Ada yang bercengkrama, makan, bercanda, tertawa, atau diskusi mengenai sesuatu.

**BLETAAAARR!**

Suara petir mengagetkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts—terutama Aula Besar karena mereka sedang santai-santainya. Draco tidak mengacuhkan petir itu, yang dia perhatikan kini adalah seorang pria baya yang duduk di Meja Tinggi dan berada di bagian tengah; Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—Albus Dumbledore. Rencananya untuk meracuni Dumbledore dengan kalung maupun _mead_ telah gagal. Draco Malfoy tidak mau gagal lagi. Tidak akan.

Sekarang, Draco memikirkan cara agar dia bisa menghabisi Albus Dumbledore…

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Draco seraya meninggalkan tempat duduknya di meja Slytherin, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Aula Besar. Draco ingin menuju ke Ruang Kebutuhan—di mana itu adalah tempat agar dia bisa membetulkan Lemari Penghilang yang sudah lama rusak.

Sesekali, Draco menoleh ke belakang, takut-takut kalau dia sedang dibuntuti. Tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir, setidaknya dia sudah menguasai banyak mantra hitam— dan itu cukup untuk menghabisi lawannya dalam sekali mantra.

Tapi sekarang Draco merasa tidak aman. Dia merasa _benar-benar_ diikuti seseorang sejak dia keluar dari Aula Besar tadi.

"Baiklah… akan kuturuti kemauanmu, penguntit sialan. Akan kubawa kau keluar dari Hogwarts, agar kematianmu nanti tidak diketahui," gumam Draco sambil memutar arah menuju Aula Depan. Draco yakin, firasatnya tidak salah. Dia memang benar-benar diikuti dan dia sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk menghabisi penguntitnya.

Draco berjalan dengan lambat—dengan tujuan agar si penguntit bisa mengikutinya tanpa kehilangan arah. Malfoy tidak akan bisa dikalahkan.

Apalagi sekarang dia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut muda yang handal…

Mereka berdua—Draco dan si penguntit kini berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya obor. Draco sudah tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, dia yakin si penguntit benar-benar berniat untuk membuntutinya. Entah apa pun itu rencananya.

.

.

.

Aula Depan.

Draco kini memantapkan langkahnya supaya bisa keluar dari bangunan besar ini, Hogwarts. Dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini semakin deras di luar, atau pun petir yang menyambar-nyambar di langit. Dia hanya memerdulikan dirinya sendiri; egois? Memang.

Draco menyiapkan ancang-ancang jika dia sudah berada di luar dari Hogwarts. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan—

"Expelliarmus!"

Dengan cepat Draco membalikkan badannya dan tanpa melihat siapa penguntitnya, segera meluncurkan kata 'Expelliarmus' dari bibirnya.

Si penguntit membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terkejut dan tak menyangka.

"Malfoy—"

"Granger."

Draco meludah sembarang tempat, lalu membuang tongkat sihir Hermione yang baru saja dilucutinya begitu saja. "Apa maumu untuk mengikutiku?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Malfoy, apa kau tidak lihat hujan semakin deras di sini? Apa tujuanmu ke sini? Mau merencanakan pembunuhan kepada Professor Dumbledore di sini?"

Izinkan Draco untuk membelalakkan matanya sekarang.

"Kau—aku tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa, brengsek."

Draco memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan lagi menuju Hutan Terlarang. Dia tidak peduli bahwa hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia butuh berpikir. Dia ingin dia bisa tenang dan rileks dalam keadaan dia sudah _diketahui_ oleh musuhnya—atau bukan. Entahlah.

"Malfoy!"

Si Granger tidak menyerah rupanya. Dia terus mengikuti Draco walaupun dirinya sudah kebasahan. Tanpa tongkat sihir, pula. Hermione berpikir dia akan kehilangan jejak pemuda di depannya jika dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil tongkat sihir.

"MALFOY!"

Draco tidak berbalik arah, tetap berjalan. Semakin dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang…

"MALFOY!" Akhirnya Hermione berhasil mengejar Draco. Dia segera menepuk pundak Draco, lalu membalikkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Benar 'kan kalau kau memang ingin membunuh Professor Dumbledore?" tanya Hermione dengan cemas. Selain merasa takut dengan nanti amarah Draco yang meledak, dia juga kedinginan.

Suara Hermione sayup-sayup kedengaran di tengah derasnya hujan. Draco masih tidak menjawab, tapi dia memegang tongkat sihirnya erat-erat.

"JAWAB AKU, MALFOY!"

"BUKAN URUSANMU, GRANGER!"

Draco mendorong Hermione menjauh. Hermione hampir terjatuh—untungnya dia masih menjaga keseimbangan dirinya.

"KAU BERUSAHA MENGUTUK PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE MELALUI KATIE BELL, LALU KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH RON DENGAN MEMBERI RACUN DI _MEAD_ MILIK PROFESSOR SLUGHORN! TIDAK USAH MENGELAK, MALFOY!"

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak berjalan, dia tidak maju maupun mundur. Dia menetap di satu tempat, lima meter di hadapan Hermione, di mana air hujan sudah membasahi tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ITU!"

Suara Hermione benar-benar seperti sambaran petir bagi Draco. Kenyataan itu, bagaimana perempuan itu bisa tahu? Mengapa dia bisa tahu bahwa dia tidak menginginkan hal ini? Dia semakin benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti pemuda yang lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa…

Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda Darah Murni yang kini harus di_perbudak_ oleh Dark Lord…

Dia punya kemampuan sihir… tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mengelak?

Dia punya kemampuan sihir… tapi kenapa dia tidak menolak? Kenapa dia tidak maju untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan? Kenapa dia harus takut?

Dirinya lemah…

Lemah.

* * *

Hermione masih bergeming di tempatnya, lima meter di belakang Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang dia ikuti sejak tadi, saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari Aula Besar.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua terjebak dalam derasnya hujan, di tengah-tengah Hutan Terlarang, dan dihinggapi keheningan. Hermione memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk melindunginya dari kedinginan yang melanda dirinya.

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ITU!"

Hermione tahu segalanya. Dia tahu mengenai semuanya. Tentang siapa Draco Malfoy, sifatnya, kelakuannya, apa yang ditakutinya, apa yang dia inginkan; dia tahu semuanya.

Hermione tahu tentang semua hal dari orang yang dicintainya.

Dia tahu.

Semua yang dihadapi kekasihnya… dia tahu. Walaupun Malfoy itu tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa pun kepadanya semenjak tahun keenam dimulai…

Draco berbalik arah ke hadapan Hermione. Dia maju sepuluh langkah—mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Granger… untuk kali ini, aku minta kau tidak usah ikut campur." Hujan tak mau berhenti. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi pakaian, sepatu, tubuh, wajah, semuanya.

"Aku muak selalu mengikuti peraturanmu, Malfoy." Hermione mulai berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. Dia berusaha melawan kecemasannya. "Aku muak karena kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku muak karena aku harus memanggilmu dengan margamu. Aku muak karena aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu—di Hogwarts sekali pun. Aku benci… "

Draco diam.

Memang itu semua dia yang minta—atau dia yang suruh. Entah kata apa yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa egoisnya seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Satu hal…" Hermione menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau menganggap aku kekasihmu, kau seharusnya tahu _aku selalu berada di sampingmu bagaimana pun keadaanmu_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau—a-aku—aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku—"

"Granger, cukup."

Hermione diam.

Dia melihat ke wajah Draco Malfoy dengan teliti. Dia menelisik semuanya—

—dan dia tahu ada yang berbeda. Ada kecemasan, kekhawatiran, kebencian, kemarahan, rasa malu, rasa tidak percaya diri…

Tapi ada satu hal.

Hermione Granger tahu ada bulir bening yang keluar dari sepasang mata kelabu kekasihnya itu; dari mata Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tidak usah menungguku di sini, Granger. Biar aku sendiri di sini sampai aku bisa memikirkan jalan keluar," kata Draco akhirnya.

Hermione tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Draco. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah kekasihnya, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kedua telunjuknya.

"Aku bisa membedakan, mana itu air mata, dan mana itu air hujan… Draco."

Hening sejenak.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku mencintaimu _bagaimana pun keadaanmu_," suara Hermione mulai bergetar. Sekarang dia kedinginan. Dia tidak membawa tongkat sihir untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri—

"Granger—"

Tapi Draco sudah di batas kekuatan batinnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak sanggup menelan semua kekecewaan atas dirinya sendirian. Setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap jam, bahkan setiap detik, dia lewati untuk memikirkan cara membunuh Dumbledore. Dia tidak bisa cerita dengan siapa-siapa. Dia… lemah.

Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Hermione mengecup pelan pipi Draco yang masih dialiri oleh air mata. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau akan sakit dengan hujan-hujanan seperti ini, Hermione."

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

Akhirnya Draco mengucapkan nama itu. Hermione.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Hermione. "Terima kasih."

"Kembalilah. Aku tahu kau kedinginan."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Kau… bisakah kau berhenti untuk menjadi bawahan Voldemort?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Aku, Ron, dan Harry, tidak takut dengan nama sialan itu."

"Hermione…"

"Kau harus percaya bahwa suatu hari kebenaran pasti menang, Draco. Kebenaran dan keadilan akan menang. Kau harus memikirkan hal itu."

Mereka berdua bungkam di tengah derasnya hujan. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka sudah berpelukan dengan erat di tengah Hutan Terlarang—diintip oleh hewan-hewan liar yang berada di sana. Diiringi suara-suara hujan yang dianggap angin lalu di indera pendengaran mereka.

"Gra—Hermione, terima kasih."

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu."

"Hermione, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik dengan kupeluk seperti ini?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Maafkan aku… aku tadi sudah membentak dan memarahimu… aku memang kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Draco."

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _bagaimana pun nanti keadaannya_. Kita di dua pihak; hitam dan putih. Suatu hari, aku berjanji… aku akan menyebrang ke pihak putih…"

.

.

.

Bibir mereka bertemu, tanda janji tersebut akan dipenuhi—Draco berjanji, dan Hermione percaya.

**.xOx.**

**A/N: *ketawa dengan buas* maaf nggak sesuai judul dan nggak memuaskan, hoho. Ini ide mendadak karena si ladyusa /tendang lady(?) bercanda sayang:* di PM ngerengek2 minta sekuel Photograph atau oneshot Dramione, sehingga membuat saya jadi susah tidur semalaman…**

**Eugh. Review? :D**

**NB: Fic yang ini maupun I Love Draco dibuat pada hari ini juga, dan dipublish hari ini juga. Maaf jika terkesan buru-buru atau apa, mungkin karena ketidaktelitian saya **


End file.
